Conventionally, various operation systems have been proposed in which menu windows are multi layered and displayed to facilitate user's input operation. For instance, Patent document 1 discloses an operation system, in which an input operation is received as an operation instruction via an operation panel or operation switches adjacent to the operation panel. The operation instruction causes a corresponding control device to run.
The operation panel includes (i) a mode change switch for switching between a record mode and a record release mode, (ii) an execution switch, (iii) a storage unit, and (iv) a control unit. In the record mode, the control unit stores in the storage unit an operation procedure, in which the operation switches are sequentially operated. In the record release mode, when the execution switch is operated, the control unit serially transmits, to control devices, operation instructions based on the operation procedure stored in the record mode.
In the above system, a user needs to determine whether an operation procedure should be recorded and needs to switch to the record mode via the mode change switch of the operation system when the operation procedure is determined to be recorded.
Further, when a user wants to change an operation procedure to execute another function, the user needs to switch to the record mode again and operate an operation procedure that the user wants to newly record.
Thus, a conventional operation system requires a user to manually operate for recording an operation procedure and also for changing the operation procedure. This does not sufficiently facilitate workloads of the user.